


Boyking Prompt Fill Collection #1

by rexdaemoniorum



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdaemoniorum/pseuds/rexdaemoniorum
Summary: A collection of my drabbles from my discord server’s prompt fights! Join us here https://discord.gg/M3PQe3 to read other fills and even make some yourself!





	Boyking Prompt Fill Collection #1

PROMPT: Sam rediscovers his power with the help of a certain witch.

“I already tried dealing with him,” Sam replied with a disinterested grumble. “Didn’t work, if you couldn’t tell.”

Rowena rolled her eyes. “Well, you didn’t have any tricks up your sleeve. Didn’t assert yourself enough. Fergus was never one to stick up against someone obviously stronger than him.”

Sam’s brows fell into their usual place, furrowing in thought. He said nothing. She knew what he was capable of; he knew she was desperate to see it. She knew what he’d done to make it happen.

“Well, dear?” Rowena leaned forward, her lashes pointed straight at him as her eyes narrowed. “You certainly have an idea on mind, don’t you?” She waited for an answer before her expression dropped to boredom again. “While you think on that, I’ll just..” She looked to her table of various tools and spell ingredients, “..get back to what I was doing.” She turned back. “If only that chalk.. weren’t so far away.”

He looked past her, to the chalk on the table in front of the wall. He glanced one more time at her before taking a deep, cleansing breath, and holding out his hand. The chalk flew up off the counter and into his grip, and he grumpily handed it to her.

“My powers aren’t what they used to be. I haven’t used them in a while.”

Rowena sauntered to the ground a few steps away, beginning to chalk up a demon summoning circle.

“It’s okay. We’ll be working on that for a while. Fergus won’t know what hit him.”

~

PROMPT: Who is there the first time Sam steps foot on Earth after becoming king?

It’s an old friend of John’s. 

He’d been alerted by another hunter friend of his about the recent demon activity that had occurred. Crawling from all corners of Hell, they rejoiced at the rise of their true king, causing chaos and disparity wherever they went. And eventually, he was there to see the new King himself.

“This is my youngest,” he remembered John saying. “Sam, say hi.”

Sammy smiled up at him, shyly stepping back. He was untouched by the world of monsters. That was something to be admired.

Now, Sam was fully grown. His dark hair curled up beneath his hair like horns, some of it swept over his eyes that glowed like sinister coals. He retained none of the uncorrupted youth he had when John had introduced him. He almost doubted that this beast standing before him was the same person- until he opened up his mouth, smiling with cruel white teeth, and spoke.  
“Hm..,” he chuckled. “Have we met before?

~

PROMPT: Sam is slowly changing into something.. different.

Another sleep full of nightmares about himself. Nothing particularly new, other then the fact that they were occurring increasingly often, with much more detail every time. Sam lazily rolled out of bed, stumbling before bringing his hands up to his face and rubbing his eyes, to be met with a particularly rigid texture grating his face. He pulled his hands back with a gasp, looking down to see something that made his heart drop to his stomach.

His hands were blackened, hardened into sharp edges that curled into fearsome claws at the tips of his fingers. He whipped around to the mirror, noticing the black streaks they left over his eyelids and face. He gasped for breath in fear of this revelation, rushing to the sink and furiously scrubbing. The sink water turned an inky black, but his hands remained the same. He trembled from head to toe. How he’d even begin to explain this to Dean, he had no idea.

~

PROMPT: Pre-boyking Sam worries that he’s accidentally controlling people with his mind.

“Wake up, Samantha, it’s a long drive to the vic’s house from here,” Dean said, mockingly ruffling his hair. 

Sam was in the throes of sleep when he grumbled an answer. “Don’t touch me.”

Usually, it took physical interjection to get him to stop. This time, Dean silently went off to getting himself ready. That was the first thing to puzzle Sam.

Next, they were at the scene. The usual police unit already scoping around the joint, showing disbelief when they flashed their IDs.

“I don’t believe any feds were dispatched to this particular unit,” the man said, narrowing his eyes.

Sam sighed amidst the thick air of suspicion. “Suspend your disbelief- we don’t need your permission before being sent out. Move along and let us through.”

A flash of yellow flickered in the man’s eyes, and he immediately turned away as if in shame. Dean turned to Sam in utter shock. 

“Dude. Did you see that?”

Sam didn’t look back at him. “No.”

~

PROMPT: teef (thanks sky)

Ever since Sam came back different, Dean hoped the changes wouldn’t be noticeable. At least physically. He was begging that it would stay a subject he could easily forget.

Eventually, Sam started to walk differently. His chest was puffed out. He strode wherever he went, no longer burdened by the weight on his shoulders. Perhaps now he simply carried it with ease. Every step was a stalk. Dean tried not to notice the gait of a predator.

*Maybe that’s it,* Dean thought. *Maybe it’s over.* 

“S’almost as if you grew a couple inches,” Dean joked, hoping to dispel some of the ominous energy Sam was putting off. Sam looked to the distraction walking beside him, looking unimpressed at first.

Then, he laughed with a smile. A rather dark cackle of a laugh- but it was what Dean *saw* that made his stomach flip. For a moment, he noticed Sam’s canines had grown sharper and more prominent in his mouth. They glinted briefly, their cruel points fitting perfectly between one another. Dean took his eyes off Sam’s cheshire grin for his own sake.

“You really think so?” Sam was turned to Dean now, still smiling. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for a response- but that wicked sneer was still there.

Dean shouldn’t have said anything.

~

PROMPT: There’s a single soul in Heaven Sam wants more than anything, and he’ll do whatever it takes to get it.

Once a soul landed itself in Hell, it belonged to its king. But Heaven had no master. Nobody to lay claim to the power of souls that lived within it. Sam knew how much of an advantage this was. There was no equal ground. Nobody to stop him.

Nothing more occupied his mind than the absence of that *one damn soul*. It lived out of his reach, farther from his domain than anything. The angels denied him proximity even near the gates. He needed to see it, just one more time. And he didn’t care if it meant exactly what the angels feared he’d do. 

With all the souls at his disposal, the king turned them all into an army that could topple Heaven. With no figurehead to lead them, it was scattered garrisons of angels that attempted to take on the droves. But such numbers were nearly impossible to beat.

“Abomination,” one angel muttered through grit teeth. “Why are you here?”

“You know god damn well. Either you give me what I want, or I take it.” 

There was nothing else the angels could do. If Sam’s orders were obeyed, they could spare what else was left of Heaven. If not, he’d kill them all and destroy what remained. 

Behind him, hundreds upon thousands of souls. Before him, the only one he was missing.

“Sam?” Dean asked, his voice filled with fear he’d never felt before.

Sam extended a hand. “Dean,” he spoke calmly, but his voice echoed through the wreckage. “I thought I made it very clear.” He slowly stepped forward, before snatching his brother and pulling him close. “You *cannot* escape me. No matter how far you climb from me.. I will drag you back down.”

~

PROMPT: After coming back from the Cage, Sam’s powers seem to have gone away for good.. until now.

His powers were behind him. Ever since he’d come back, it seemed that he’d completely lost them. 

And when he was at his lowest point, he knew what it meant to truly be powerless.

Abaddon’s silhouette came closer and closer, and Crowley, tied up and not doing too hot either, was even more helpless.

Sam watched the two bicker hatefully over the fate of Hell’s throne. Abaddon’s interference of Sam’s plans only added fuel to the fire, and something within him roared to life as he threw his hand out and sent her flying into the wall. Crowley looked back up at him, shock painting his bloodied face as Sam stepped closer, holding Abaddon where she was.

As if refusing to be smothered, the powers that pulsed through his blood surged ever hotter and came in his time of need. Its sudden interception at the debate of Hell’s true ruler made something quite clear to Sam.

He wouldn’t let Abaddon come in and interfere with the trials. But at the same time.. he thought that maybe the Trials could wait.

~

PROMPT: Sam is different somehow. Someone notices him.

Cases have been different ever since Sam changed. Especially cases with demons. One particular time, they found themselves capturing a particularly quiet suspect- and everything seemed to be going to plan until Dean started to notice Sam acting strange.  
Upon closer inspection, Sam was twiddling a knife in his hands. Not even the demon killing knife. As Dean spoke, Sam circled around their prisoner like a buzzard, leaning in without a hint of emotion on his face. Eventually, Dean paused the fruitless interrogation to pull Sam aside.  
“You’re not seeming like yourself, Sammy.” He murmured. Sam side-eyed the demon and swallowed roughly.  
“I want it, Dean. I *need* it.” He muttered. Dean’s eyes blew wide and he grabbed Sam’s shoulder.  
“Are you kidding me? No-“  
Before he could finish, Sam flung up a hand and the demon choked up.  
“You’re not the one this job hinges on, Dean.” He stared at him with wide, empty eyes. “Give me what I want, or I’ll kill him.”

~

PROMPT: Boyking!Sam encounters a hunter he still cares about, who unfortunately has one mission only- to kill him.

His attempts at appearing human seemed to work. He made small talk, remained friendly, and kept his frightening yellow eyes drowned beneath hazel. When everything seemed to be going just fine, the hunter before him dropped the act.  
“I know, Sam,” Charlie murmured, disappointment all over her face. “I’m aware of what you’ve been up to.”  
Sam, beginning an attempt to play dumb, gave up. His gaze turned into a glare as his eyes faded to that eerie color that made her stiffen up. He saw her reach for something behind her out of the corner of his eye.  
“And have you thought on your own about it? Or have you let other hunters blur your own perspective?” He tilted his head upward, his eye contact unwavering.  
Charlie tensed up at his unfamiliar way about himself.  
“It’s been a really long time, Sam. I’m not sure if I’m being lied to right now. I’ve been filled in on everything about you, and frankly? I never thought you’d go Anakin on us like that..” Her hand came back around with a flask of holy water, and he looked pitifully at her as if she were struggling to keep it together before him. “I’m not going to underestimate you.”  
“Charlie,” he whispered, bringing his hands up as if ready to embrace her. “I have no doubt in my mind you’ve become a brilliant hunter.” She stepped back warily, and he lowered his arms back down.  
“..But you’re making a mistake, trying to take me on.”  
Without moving a muscle, Charlie was thrown back through psychic force, flung to the ground, the concrete skidding through her shirt and jacket and burning her back. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching as the devil’s trap split beneath him and he casually stepped out.  
“I don’t wanna hurt you, Charlie,” he warned, the old Sam coming through in his words. “..And I know you don’t want to hurt me, either. But most of all.. I know you know that you won’t win this fight.”


End file.
